


Türabschließer

by Satisfiktion (satisfiction)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, please don't question why Levi was even allowed to stay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/Satisfiktion
Summary: Erwin und Levi haben Sex, während sie über die Arbeit reden.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Türabschließer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Door Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648377) by [satisfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/satisfiction)



Es sind Erwins liebste Dokumente, _Türabschließer_. So geheim, dass sie nach dem Lesen sofort im Kaminfeuer landen. So geheim, dass er sich in sein Büro zurückziehen und die Außenwelt für ein paar Stunden aussperren kann.

–

Es passiert direkt beim ersten Mal, als Erwin die Tür hinter ihnen verschließt. Erst stehen sie Schulter an Schulter, über den Schreibtisch gebeugt. Ihre Unterarme reiben gegeneinander, wieder – war das wirklich ein Versehen? – ihre Hände stoßen zusammen, keiner von beiden zieht sie zurück. Ein Daumen, der über einen Handrücken streicht. Dann ist seine Hand an Levis Wange und Levis Hand in seinen Haaren und kurz darauf blickt er von seinen Knien aus zu Levi hinauf und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel den Mund ab. Levis Wangen sind gerötet, seine Haare ein wenig unordentlich, wunderschön, kein Anblick für einen Vorgesetzten. Ein stiller Moment, Haltlosigkeit. Was soll er zu Levi sagen? Sie haben die Welt ist aus den Angeln gehoben. Erwin hält den Atmen an. Levi berührt seine Hand.

„Tausch die Positionen von meinem Trupp und Mikes, und lass Vierauge weiter vorne reiten. Wir sind eingespielt. Die Neulinge währen uns ohnehin nur im Weg.“ Erwin atmet aus, die Welt rastet wieder ein.

–

Es wird eine Art Ritual. Wenn Levi mit einem _dieser_ Dokumente in sein Büro kommt und die Tür hinter sich abschließt, ist Erwin meistens schon halb hart, bevor die Dokumente vor ihm auf den Tisch klatschen.

–

Levi schwingt sich auf die Schreibtischkante. Erwin hängt die Jacke über die Stuhllehne, schiebt die Ärmel hoch, elende Hitze. Setzt sich.

„Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen?“

„Hältst du mich für einen Idioten?“

„Im Gegenteil.“ Erwin rückt auf seinem Stuhl näher heran, zwischen Levis Beine, lehnt seinen Kopf gegen seinen Bauch. Er ist überraschend weich. Er schmiegt sich hinein. Levi riecht nach Waschmittel und Seife. Lässt seine Wange auf Levis Oberschenkel sinken.

„Alter Mann, wir haben Arbeit“, sagt Levi, doch seine Beine rutschen ein wenig weiter auseinander.

–

Meistens dauert es dann nicht lang, und sie landen genau hier – Levi auf seinem Schoß, Hände anerkennend auf seinem Bizeps. Verdammt richtig, er sieht gut aus. Er blättert um.

„Dringend?“, murmelt Levi gegen seine Brust.

„Ich fürchte, ja.“ Er bewegt seine Hüfte ein wenig, Levis Finger wickeln sich fester um seine Arme. Ob er wohl Blutergüsse bekommt? _Gut_. „Sieht so aus, als wolle die Militärpolizei unsere Gelder abgraben.“ Scheinbar gedankenverloren rollt Levi seine Hüften gegen Erwins.

„Ist das gesichert?“ _Diese Stimme_. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Unterleib aus, aber Geduld, Konzentration, sie haben zu tun.

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist nichts als ein Haufen zwielichtiger Treffen. Mauerreligion hier, Adelsfamilie da… Nichts, womit wir sie festnageln könnten.“ Levi hat aufgehört, sich zu bewegen, denkt nach.

„Aber wir wissen, wer mit drinhängt?“ Erwin löst die Hand von Levis gloriosem Hintern, um ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. Levi schmiegt sein Gesicht in seine Hand.

„Ich bezweifle, dass das alle sind. Wenn wir jetzt in das Schlangennest stechen, wird uns wahrscheinlich jemand von hinten beißen.“

„Also abwarten? Wie viel Zeit haben wir?“ Erwin überschlägt ihre Mittel im Kopf. Selbst wenn sie die nächste Mission schieben…

„Vermutlich nicht genug, um die Dinge in dieser Geschwindigkeit weiterlaufen zu lassen.“

–

Anfangs macht es ihn noch fast wahnsinnig, wie Levi jedes seiner Kleidungsstücke sorgfältig faltet. Inzwischen ist er älter, geduldiger, beobachtet andächtig, wie Levi sich bückt, um die Riemen zu lösen – _dieser Rücken_ – schließlich nur noch im etwas zu großen Hemd dasteht. _Perfektion_. Levi fährt sich durch die Haare. „Und, was geht jetzt in deinem brillanten Hirn vor? Eine Falle?“

„Vielleicht.“ Seine Hände fahren abwesend über Levis Schultern, den definierten Oberkörper unter dem Stoff.

–

Sie sind eingespielt. Levi muss nicht einmal schauen, wenn er hinter sich in die Schreibtischschublade nach der Ölflasche greift. Das leise _Plopp_ des Korkens, wenn er es über seine Hand gießt, sie um Erwin legt. Erwin stöhnt, sinkt weiter im Stuhl zurück.

„Du weißt, dass ich sie alle im Fluss ertränken werde, wenn uns das hilft?“ Ein breites Lächeln teilt Erwins Lippen. Professionell bleiben.

„Bitte tu das nicht.“

„Ich könnte ihnen vorher die Fingernägel rausreißen, bis sie ihr Erbe dem Aufklärungstrupp überschreiben.“

„Wie subtil.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich danach noch jemand mit uns anlegen wird?“

„Und statt in Angst vor den Titanen in Angst leben vor Levi, dem Kaltherzigen?“

„Wenn sie Grips in der Birne haben…“

„Ich bin nicht bereit, dir diesen Titel kampflos zu überlassen.“

Levis Hand ist warm, und glitschig, und wunderbar. Erwins Atem geht schneller.

–

Levi hat seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, die Wange auf seine Schulter gelegt und liest aus den Dokumenten hinter seinem Rücken vor.

„…die dumme Bratze Schneider hat sich mit Militärpolizei-Truppführer Oberberg getroffen, mindestens dreimal, in den letzten beiden Wochen, bevor sie ihre Mittel zurückzog.“

„Mhm…“, macht Erwin und bewegt seine Finger. Levi presst sich ihm entgegen.

„Dieser Oberberg scheint generell ein Problem mit uns zu haben. Stimmte bei den letzten drei Versammlung gegen eine Erhöhung des Verteidigungsetats.“ Papier raschelt.

„Und er war auch einer der Typen, die unseren Versorgungstrupp nicht nach Trost durchlassen… ah fuck, ja!“ Um Erwins Finger ist es heiß und eng. Er küsst Levis Nacken.

„…Hey, Erwin. Ist dieser Oberberg nicht die Arschgeige mit _dem_ Schnurrbart?“

„Der mit den Krümeln…?“ Levi erschaudert auf seinem Schoß. Erwin tätschelt seinen Rücken.

„Inzwischen haben bestimmt ein paar Ratten ihre Nester darin. Wenn Titanen solche Schnurrbärte hätten, dann wäre ich Bauer geworden.“

„Das wäre in der Tat eine riesige Verschwendung.“ Er küsst Levis Nacken hinauf, bis zum Haaransatz. Seife und Schweiß. Ein dritter Finger. Levi stöhnt leise.

„Okay?“, fragt Erwin.

„Hör nicht auf.“ Eine Weile sind nur ihre Atemzüge im Büro. In Erwins Kopf spannen sich glühende Drähte zwischen Personen, Ereignissen, Orten.

–

„Was wäre“, fragt Levi, ein wenig außer Atmen, reitet auf Erwins Fingern, „Wenn wir ein Gerücht streuen. Das wir pleite sind. Beobachten, wer gegen die Nothilfen die Trommel rührt. Wäre ein starkes Argument, die Zerstörung des Aufklärungstrupps direkt vor Augen.“ Erwin murmelt gegen Levis Nacken.

„Habe ich auch schon überlegt, aber so erwischen wir die Falschen. Es werden bestimmt auch einige dabei sein, die uns neutral gegenüberstehen, aber kein Interesse daran haben, eine wirtschaftlich so heruntergekommene Truppe mitzutragen.“ Er bewegt seine Finger, Levi macht ein wundervolles Geräusch. _Diese Stimme…_

„…Ich könne einigen von ihnen Besuche abstatten und sie direkt fragen.“

„Du bist zu wertvoll, um dein Leben für so etwas aufs Spiel zu setzen. So verzweifelt sind wir noch nicht.“

„Spricht da der Kommandant aus dir, oder bist du gerade scheiße unprofessionell?“

„Ich? Unprofessionell?“ Erwin wackelt mit den Fingern. Levi windet sich.

„Ahhh– auf jeden Fall… halt deine Dreckpfoten still, oder es setzt was.“

„Jawohl, Truppführer.“

„Also, kratz deinen Verstand aus der Gosse und hör mir zu. Schneider. Neumann. Chambre. Shoemaker – warte mal, Shoemaker hatte auch Kontakte zu Oberberg…“ Papier raschelt. _Alles alte Militärpolizei-Familien._

„…Und Oberberg ist Julietta Pesco unterstellt“, ergänzt Erwin nachdenklich, spreizt seine Finger. Levi erschauert.

–

Sie halten inne, weil auf dem Gang jemand vorbeigeht. „Scheiße, manchmal erwarte ich, dass jemand hier hereinplatzt“, sagt Levi. Erwin zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wir sehen bestimmt umwerfend aus.“

„Perverser alter Sack.“ Erwin lacht. Levi blickt böse zu ihm hoch, nicht ganz ernst, aber gefährlich genug, dass es kribbelt. „Deine verdammte Obsession mit meinem Arsch wird uns vors Militärgericht bringen.“

„Hey, wenn wir beide entlassen würden, könnten wir es tun, wann immer wir wollen…“

„…in einer beschissenen Gasse im Untergrund, in der wir nach unserem sozialen Abstieg landen würden“, fällt Levi ihm ins Wort.

„So unromantisch. Noch nicht einmal eine Verbannung würdest du für mich in Kauf nehmen?“ Levi erhebt sich von seiner Hand.

„Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie _unhygienisch_ es da unten ist?“ Seine Hand verschränkt sich mit Erwins, die eben noch in ihm war. Erwin wird ganz flatterig ums Herz.

–

„Warte, lass mich…“ Erwin benetzt sich selbst mit dem Öl. Levi wartet, lässt sich dann auf ihn sinken. Es ist eng und heiß und glitschig _und –_

Stückchen für Stückchen nimmt Levi ihn in sich auf. Jetzt atmen sie beide schwer.

„Erwin. Zwei Drittel des Aufklärungstrupps denken an dich, wenn sie es sich machen. Wenn sie wüssten, wie gut sich dein Schwanz anfühlt, wären es noch mehr.“

„Ganz sicher nicht–“ Erwins Stimme bricht fast „–solange sie dich vor sich stehen haben.“ Sie küssen sich, Levi leckt heiß in seinen Mund, ihre Nasen stoßen aneinander, Levis Hände graben sich in seinen Rücken, Papier knistert. Levi ist vollständig auf ihn hinabgesunken, ihre Lippen trennen sich, ein Speichelfaden zerreißt.

„Okay?“

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas.“ Erwin bewegt seine Hüften. Langsam, sie haben Zeit. „Wer noch?“ Levi nimmt die Dokumente wieder hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Scheiß uns sagt. Schau selbst.“ Levi gibt ihm die Papiere zurück. Sie sind zerknittert mit Öl und Schweiß verschmiert. _Wundervoll_. Er liest. Langsame, tiefe Stöße – fuck, er fühlt sich so gut an. Levis kaum hörbares Stöhnen ist herausfordernd, ablenkend.

–

Die Sonne steht grell am makellosen Himmel, er liest und sie haben langsamen, langsamen Sex. Vielleicht, wenn sie langsam genug sind, können sie die Zeit anhalten.

–

„Ich muss was trinken.“ Levi rutscht von seinem Schoß – ah, kalt – geht zur Karaffe auf dem kleinen Tisch hinüber, gießt sich Wasser ein. „Willst du auch was?“ Erwin nickt. Das Hemd klebt an Levis verschwitztem Körper. Erwin steht auf, streckt sich. Sie trinken. Levi kommt zurück, Erwin hebt ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Breitet ihn auf dem Bauch aus, über den Dokumenten.

„Sicher, dass das ne gute Idee ist?“, fragt Levi, die Wange auf der Tischplatte, den Blick besorgt auf die Dokumentenstapel neben sich gerichtet.

„Ist mir egal. Ich will dich.“ Levi stöhnt, reckt sich Erwin entgegen. Er ist noch hart, schwer, ölig. Langsam gleitet er wieder in Levi hinein. Es ist wie nach Hause zu kommen. Er legt seine Wange gegen Levis. Raunt ihm ins Ohr: „So können wir gleichzeitig in die Dokumente schauen.“ Levi gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das wie ein Schnauben klingt, aber nach der Hälfte abbricht und zu einem zittrigen Atemzug wird, weil Erwin in ihn hineinfickt. Langsam und tief und hart.

„Lies mir weiter vor“, flüstert Erwin.

„Elender… Sadist“, keucht Levi aber klaubt die Blätter mit zitternden Fingern vom Tisch. „Okay… fuck, Erwin… Schneider und Sgviesdovski haben… ah… direkten Kontakt zum Königshaus.“ Das Beben seiner Stimme fährt Erwin bis in die Knochen.

„Weiter.“

„Oh mein Gott. Erwin… ich… scheiße. Chambre, Neumann und Shoemaker, Elisa und Will Shoemaker und ihre… ha… verfickten Kinder. Charlotte und Henry… Gott, hör nicht auf!“

„Ich habe dich, Levi. Du machst das so gut. Kannst du weiterlesen?“

„Diese Bastarde haben… haben alle… Verfickte Scheiße Erwin, mach langsamer, oder ich sau dir deine ganzen Dokumente ein!“ Erwin lacht in sich hinein, aber hält inne. Verdammter Meister der Selbstdisziplin. Dann weiter. Vorsichtig.

„Sie haben alle Familienmitglieder in der Militärpolizei“, sagt Levi.  
„Niemanden im Aufklärungstrupp, nehme ich an?“

„Die Shoemakers haben einen Adoptivsohn… in der… Mauergarnison.“

„Verstehe.“ Es wird wohl langfristig unumgänglich, mit Pixis zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten auf jeden Fall mit dem Wichser Oberberg reden, er…ah… Erwin ich…“

„Es ist okay, Levi. Komm für mich.“

–

Es sind die besten Dokumente, weil sie bedeuten, dass Papier knittert, Levis Körper auf dem Holz reibt, eng und heiß und glitschig. Weil Levi versucht, die Dokumente in Sicherheit zu schieben, und Erwin seine Hand unter seinen Bauch schiebt und Levi hineinkommt, bis sie überläuft und auf den Tisch tropft. Und Erwin sich an den warmen Körper schmiegt, Levis Schläfe küsst, und sich fragt, womit er das verdient hat, weil niemand in dieser Titanen-verseuchten Welt sich so… _zu Hause_ fühlen sollte.

–

Levis Stimme jagt einen warmen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. „Du musst nicht jedes Mal fragen, Scheiße. Fick mich, nimm dir, was du brauchst.“ Erwin presst Levi an sich, die eine Hand an seinem Bauch, noch voll warmer Flüssigkeit, die andere legt er sanft um seine Kehle, nicht um zu drücken, sondern nur, weil er _könnte_ und Levis Schlucken spürt die Vibrationen, wenn Levi stöhnt. Das Klatschen von Fleisch. Er spürt, wie warmes Öl zwischen ihren Beinen herabläuft, aber es ist egal. Levi unter ihm ist wunderbar, das Hemd hochgerutscht, der Rücken – _Gott, dieser Rücken_ – entblößt, Wangen rosig, Haare durcheinander, Ausdruck vollkommener Entspannung. Und Erwin kann es nicht mehr– zwei Stöße, einer, und er zittert, und sinkt auf Levis Rücken, kommt in ihn. Levi fasst über sich, kämmt durch Erwins Haare. Eine Weile bleiben sie einfach liegen. Gedanken glühen in seinem Kopf. Adelshäuser, Ratssitzungen, nie eingelöste Gefallen. Schließlich kriecht Levi von ihm weg, dreht sich auf den Rücken, in eine halb aufrechte Position. Erwin bemüht sich, Levis Sperma nicht über die Dokumente zu kleckern. Öl läuft ihre Beine hinab.

„Tut mir leid, Levi, lass mich das sauber…“

Levi nimmt Erwins Hand in seine, hebt sie an die Lippen, leckt sie aus.

„Was hat dein geniales Gehirn diesmal ausgebrütet?“, fragt er, _leckt_. Erwin fühlt sich, als befinde sein Magen sich im freien Fall. Weiche Knie. Er muss sich setzten.

–

Wenn er Glück hat – _ha_ – hat sein geniales Gehirn zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts ausgebrütet, oder etwas Unvollständiges, und er landet in seinem Stuhl, weit über Levi auf der Tischplatte gebeugt, seine Beine über den Schultern, Hände auf seinem perfekten Bauch verschränkt, seinen Schwanz im Mund. Wie beim ersten Mal als sie – darüber reden sie nicht, das würde es seltsam offiziell machen, die Frage aufwerfen, was sie hier eigentlich tun, das fragile Gleichgewicht der Welt, ihrer Routine, zerstören.

„… Bäcker hat einen mysteriösen Besucher im Militärumhang bekommen – ohne sichtbare Garnisonszugehörigkeit, was sonst – um vier Uhr morgens.“

„Mhm“, macht Erwin, und die Vibration scheint gut zu sein – was macht er sich vor, er weiß, dass sie gut ist – und Levis Beine beben. Erwin beugt sich weiter vor. Blickt zu ihm hoch. Levi befeuchtet die Lippen. Kämpft darum, den Papierstapel einhändig umzublättern. Erwin hilft ihm, spürt Levi an die Rückseite seiner Kehle stoßen.

„Fuck Erwin. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie heiß es ist, von seinem Kommandanten den Schwanz gelutscht zu bekommen, auf seinem eigenen Schreibtisch?“ Erwin zuckt unschuldig die Schultern, kitzelt Levi mit seiner Zunge – er ist hinreißend, und Levi weiß das, und er weiß es auch. „Es scheint viel an diesem Schneider zu hängen, und an Oberberg. Aber was geht von wem aus? Und manche passen nicht in das Muster. Was ist zum Beispiel mit diesem verfickten Erics… scheiße, ja!“ Erwin streichelt mit seinem Daumen Levis Bauch.

„Hey, Erwin.“ Einen Moment herrscht Stille. „Einen Ericsson hatten wir auch auf der letzten Rekrutenliste.“ 

–

Dann hängt Levi halb von der Tischplatte, um ihm zu helfen, die Kartei in den Schubladen unter dem Schreibtisch zu durchwühlen. E – Ericsson, da ist sie.

„Levi, du bist das verfluchte Genie hier…“, murmelt Erwin und blättert durch die Akte. Levi liegt auf der Tischplatte, die Füße in der Luft.

„Nein, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was das bedeutet.“

„Aber ich.“ Erwin beginnt im Büro auf und abzugehen, Blicke fliegen über die Akte. „Erinnerst du dich an das Bankett?“

„Als ob ich diese Drecksveranstaltung vergessen könnte…“

„Ich habe dort einen Ericsson dort getroffen. Hat nach ein paar Gläsern angefangen, gegen den Aufklärungstrupp zu stacheln. Nanaba hat fallen lassen, dass sie ihren in Ungnade gefallenen Sohn zu uns geschickt haben.“ Diese steile Falte auf Levis Stirn, anbetungswürdig. „Und dieser Typ hing mit Höllenschnurrbart Oberberg herum.“ In seinem Kopf fügt sich alles zusammen.

–

Levi hilft ihm zu Denken. Es ist Arbeit – hauptsächlich, denn nachdem beide wissen, was als nächstes zu tun ist, gibt es keinen wirklichen Grund mehr, Levi fast besinnungslos zu küssen und sich aneinander zu reiben, bis Erwin zwischen sie und Levi auf sein Gesicht kommt – und Erwin liebt es – aber sie tun es trotzdem.

–

Sie verbrennen die Dokumente, starren in die Flammen, Levis Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Bald werden sie zu ihren Untergebenen zurückkehren, völlig offensichtlich durchgefickt, und behaupten, der Schweiß und die roten Gesichter kämen vom Kaminfeuer im Sommer. Aber noch nicht. Erwin legt einen Arm um Levi. Was auch immer das hier ist, es kann ruhig so bleiben. Und nach der Art, wie Levi sich an ihn schmiegt, sieht er das ähnlich. Er liest gerade hochgeheime Dokumente. Man wird noch ein wenig auf sie verzichten können. 


End file.
